Pan & Hook
by MarleySirius
Summary: Hook has returned home to London, he's grown into a man. At first everything is as sweet as it could be. But then he meets Pan once again, but not the young pixie he knew years ago, but a young man. But there's a problem, Neverland wants it's finest warriors back to revive the magic. What will become of the two characters when Neverland breaks into reality?
1. Chapter 1

Hook exhaled and looked out on the busy street, London was quite busy during the mornings, mostly of people trying to get to work, and he had another hour to go before he started his. He survived the crocodile and hunted down Pan. But he didn't kill him, he made a deal, for Pan's life, if Pan didn't let him go, then Hook would kill him, but Pan had already decided it was time for Hook to grow old. So he took the ship and brought him back. Hook was happy; the memories of Pan were no longer evil, as the young pixie had given back his hand as well. Who knew where the pixie boy was now? He grabbed his cloak and headed downstairs, a good stroll was the best thing in the morning. He could see his own breathe as he walked on the sidewalk. Ladies eyed him off as usual, but he didn't all care, not until he was ready. He stopped outside and school, though he moved behind one of the hedges, making sure he couldn't be seen, for there standing a few meters away was a fully grown Wendy Darling. Her brown hair was tied up in a high pony tail and her pink dress flowed down to her ankles, boy she was a beauty, but not for him, for she was already taken. He watched as she waved goodbye to her daughter before heading off, sometimes he would watch her as weird as it would be.

Hook grabbed the beans before creating the coffee, he had gotten a job at one of the café's years ago, and he was getting paid fairly, so he was fine, "one Cappuccino!" He yelled and a lady appeared, she had dark brown hair and smooth brow skin, "thank you sir" she replied and Hook smiled, she was new, and Australian accent, though he hadn't travelled, he had watched movies long enough to know who's from where. He watched her as quickly rushed out; hopefully he would see her again. She wasn't young, Hook wasn't young anymore either, in his late thirties, and she looked around her mid-thirties. He continued making the rest of the coffees; her face never left his mind.

Hook found an empty bench in one of the parks, he would always be sitting alone, and he had no one, no family. Well he had Pan, but he was back in Neverland… How was he? Though he still hated him a little for starting such rift between them.


	2. Chapter 2

The apartment that Hook was staying in was quite normal; he sipped his tea and sat on the couch. Though he had some money he didn't want to waste it on things he didn't need. He closed his eyes, only for a few seconds.

He was standing on the beach of Neverland, the sky was overcast and the ocean was pitch black. He backed way a few steps, _"did you really think that you would never come back?"_ A raspy voice could be heard and he spun around, but there was no one, _"Stupid man, there is no one, it is I, Neverland speaking to you"_ , Hook frowned, since when did Neverland have such a voice, "what do you want?"

 _"Simple Hook –"._

"It's James".

There was a cackle before the voice spoke again, _"Ah, but that is where you are wrong, you will always be Captain"._

Hook growled and closed his eyes, finding himself back in his apartment, was it a dream? He didn't want to find out, Neverland was no more. There was a knock on the door and he answered, seeing a young boy, "yes?" He asked and the boy smiled, "just wondering if you'd like to go to a party I the center of town, everyone is going".

"Is there a reason?"

"Nah just a party, it's non-profit".

Hook contemplated about, "alright, I'll go", the boy smiled and handed him an invitation, who would've thought up this? Hook asked himself as he placed the invitation on the desk. He moved over to the window and almost lost his drink, there was the same lady he had seen from work, she stood on the other side of the street, her dark sin was hidden away by a beautiful scarf and she looked tense. She was facing him, looking at the apartment, and then she started to cross the street, why was she coming here? Hook finished his drink and made himself look presentable. When he got out of his room she was coming up the stairs with the Manager, "and here's one you might like, It's closer to the entrance, but that means it'll cost a little bit more".

"That'll be fine".

Her voice was sweet and angelic, Hook stopped in his tracks, alerting the Manger and the girl, "oh hello James, this is James, he's been here for quite some time, James this is Meesha".

"Nice to meet you Meesha".

Hook smiled at her, his cheeks flushing and he thanked the lord that he still kept his beard. Meesha tapped her toes together and shuddered, "boy it's cold in here" she said to the Manager and he nodded, "we're getting the guys to work on it tomorrow, so don't worry" he said with a smile, "well this place seems promising thank you, could I have a look inside the room?" She asked Hook watched as she disappeared with the Manager. He realized that he was dressed as if he was going out, _what am I thinking, she's never gonna go out with a guy like me_ , he stalked began heading down stairs but looked up when he heard pounding footsteps and Meesha appeared at the top of the staircase, "oh thank the lord, I thought you'd already left" she said with relief and Hook's heart skipped a beat, "mind if you show me around the area?" She asked and Hook was silent for a few seconds before answering, "Yeah sure, I'll do that".

They walked slowly through the street, it was getting late, but Hook didn't care, "so, you've been here long?" Hook asked and replied with a nod, "Yeah, a month, god London can be hectic"

"I know, I moved here a few years back and I hated it the first month, but then you get quite used to it, where're you from?"

"India".

"India, I haven't gone there".

Meesha smiled, "you should, if you like colors and curry". Hook laughed, "I haven't seen colors for quite some time, or curries". They stopped in front of an ice cream shop, "want an ice cream?" She asked and Hook frowned, that was one thing he should've down, familiarized himself with everything around here, he was too focused on work to even notice this shop, "ah, I haven't had before" he replied and couldn't help but smirk at Meesha's expression, "are you serious?"

"Pretty damn serious".

"Well then, I'll treat you to it".

Hook hesitated before following her inside, it was a little cold so Hook wrapped his clack around himself to keep warm, "this one is my favourite, so you can try some as well, can I have two cookies and creams please" Meesha said and Hook watched as they made up the ice cream.  
It looked alright, but Hook knew that he may not have this again, "go on, take a bite" she giggled and Hook sighed and chomps down on it, he remembered Meesha raise her voice to warn him, "no not like that!" But it was already too late, pain shot straight through his teeth. Meesha burst out laughing at the scene in front of her, rather than eating it, Hook was attempting to puke it out, "what the bloody hell is this?" he snapped, trying to give her back the ice cream, "an ice cream, look you're mean to lick it, like this" she showed him quickly, "you could've warned me, it almost killed me" he said as he began licking. It tasted pretty good. "So do you plan on staying in London any longer?" Meesha asked and Hook nodded, "I'm not going anywhere else". He could see the disappointment in her eyes, "oh well I'm not planning on staying here that's for sure. It was Hook's turn to be disappointed, "oh, what's your job?"

"Photographer".

Hook smiled, he'd read up about Photographers, such creative people out there. When they were finished they decided to have another long to the lake, "I would always go here, I don't really have any friends at the moment" Meesha confessed. Hook realized that he usually sat on the other side of the lake, if only he looked up, would he have seen her earlier, "It's funny because I sit over there" Hook laughed, pointing over to the far bench on the other side, "oh, well we could've seen each other before" she giggled. Suddenly Hook felt something cold touch his skin and he attempted to wipe away it away, finally knowing that it was a snow flake, "oh I haven't seen snow… Well I have, but the thing is, I've only seen in in the movies" Meesha said and Hook smiled, he loved the snow, but he didn't have anyone by his side to enjoy it with him. The green grass was quickly covered in white, "come, have a walk, it's quite nice to walk through" he said and he held out his hand, his face heating up as she took it. Maybe he was in luck. Little did he know of tomorrow night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry for taking so long, been abit busy :)**

Hook cleaned the cups and glasses, Mark and Sam were cleaning up as well, "hey mate are you gonna head to that thing tonight?" Mark asked, "yeah, a kid came around and gave me the invitation, it's free, so why not?" Hook replied. Mark smirked, "got anyone going with you? I'm thinking of asking that pretty woman who always comes in for coffee".

"There's so many woman coming in, be more specific".

Hook laughed as he put all the cups away, "sorry, I think she's American, or Indian, long black hair", Hook froze, he was talking about Meesha, "sorry man, I'm taking her there" Hook said quickly, "what? But you don't even know her!" Mark exclaimed and Sam moved in, "sorry buddy, James here went out with her to have some ice cream" Sam said and Hook frowned, "how'd you know that?"

"I saw you, I mean I wasn't stalking you or anything, I just saw you".

Mark sighed and finished stacking the chairs, "well then, I'm going alone". Hook felt a pang of guilt, but he was as desperate as Mark, so he wasn't going to let his guard down just like that.

The suit was quite nice, it was said that it was formal, suits were quite expensive and Hook had enough money, but not enough that it wouldn't burn a hole in his wallet. He got this suit from the second hand shop, and it looks brand new. He took a breath and started to put it on, he had called Meesha and asked if she'd like to go and thankfully she had agreed, and he was to meet her outside, next to the lamp post. Images of what she would look like flashed through his head, what was she wearing, did she like him, was she just going with him because she had no one else? He shook his head, "come on Hook, you can't keep thinking like that" he whispered to himself. He was still quite rusty, always thinking before anything would happen. Ever since he was in Neverland, he would always have to plan out his attack before Pan had arrived, it worked pretty well, but now that he was back home… Well things were definitely different. You see, Hook was different as well, ever since that day when he met Pan in the forest, that's when his life changed.

"I thought you'd never come" Meesha was wrapped in a large furry coat, but she looked altogether beautiful, "sorry, I got nervous".

"That's fine, I'm nervous as well, come".

They began walking to the middle of the town, "you want to get a cab? It's starting to snow again" Hook said but Meesha shook her head, "no, I like the snow, and you're with me, so it's even better". Hook felt his cheeks grow hot, what was that feeling? Other people were walking with umbrellas, heading to the event, but Hook could see that some would rather stay indoors in the warmth with their families. "James… Could you tell me more about yourself?" Meesha spoke and Hook almost froze, what did he know about himself? That he was a horrid pirate who had no manners – well he did have manners, only when it suited him. He almost killed someone, "I'm an average person" was all he could say and Meesha giggled, "oh come on, there's more to you, I know it, here I'll start, I was born in Indian but raised in Australia, I stayed there for most of my youth years, but when I had enough money I moved to America, it's a nice place, just a little hard when everyone has guns". Oh god this was awkward, being not able to explain who you were. But luckily they had reached the party; Hook wondered if the whole town had come, he'd knew he would lose Meesha in this crowd.

It wasn't so bad, the drinks were horrible, not strong as what the drinks that he's had on the ship. Meesha stood by his side all the time, he saw Sam, but Mark wasn't to be seen around. "James". The voice seemed to ring in his head and he swayed a bit. Meesha had grasped his shoulder, "James, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just feeling light headed".

"You can sit down if you want".

"No, I'm fine, you don't have to be with me all the time".

Meesha gave him a knowing look before walking off, "James!" He spun around, "Over here James!" He spun around again, his eyes landed on a man; he was tall, about a head taller than himself. He wasn't smiling, he had dirty blonde hair and light skin, "who're you?" Hook asked and the man cocked his head to the side just a little, "you're in trouble".

"How am I in trouble?"

"I will explain, but we need to leave this area –".

"No, I'm not following you".

"Come on James, we don't have enough –".

How the hell do you know my name and who's _we_?"

The man glared at him, "don't act smart _Hook_ , if you don't listen to me, it'll take over reality". With that, the man disappeared. That's when Hook's memories flooded back, that man he just saw, was no other than Peter Pan.


	4. Chapter 4

Hook quickly rushed outside, leaving the whole party behind, "Pan, get back here!" but Hook stopped, why was he angry? There was really no reason at all, he looked at his hand, the hand that Peter had once cut of years ago, was now restored and fully functioning and he was home now. _"It's been a while Hook, maybe that dream really didn't snap you back right away"._ Hook spun around in confusion, he was no longer alone, dark figures appeared, around him, stopping any chance of escape, "who're you all?" Hook snarled, _"we are we you left behind"_ , the voice was young like, but he couldn't make out at all who it was, "what I left behind, what could I possibly have left behind?"

 _A life in Neverland"._

"Are you mad? That was no life in Neverland, it was a nightmare!"

He could hear a snarl, _"you will return to Neverland where you belong"._

"I never belonged there from the start, Pan had brought me there, I wasn't born there!"

The figures began moving in, _"you will not stay here, I forbid it, your life will always be in Neverland whether you like it or not"._

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Hook froze at the booming voice, the figures instantly stopped, _"ah, so you've decided to save this wretch, I thought he was your enemy?"_ Hook realized that Peter had shown up, "you won't be able to take Hook when he's under my watchful eye, I am also aware that you can take me back with you, but you can't admit that you're weaker than I". There was another snarl and the figures disappeared, _  
"Don't think you'll get away with it all the time, I will return and I'll have both of you in my grasp, I'll see you soon_ _ **Peter Pan**_ _!"_  
Hook was shaking in what felt like fear and anger, Peter was still staring up at the sky, as if the audible voice was still there, "Pan?" Hook spoke and the man looked at him with a gaze that almost puts forth a gesture of age and guilt, "It's Peter".

"Hmmm?"

"My name… You can call me Peter".

"Oh… Well you know my name, you can call me that".

Peter smirked, "come walk with James, there's a lot I need to talk to you about". Hook didn't hesitate, he wanted to know everything, the path was clearly visible, so they followed it, "I restored you hand and sent you back to the real world, you remember that?" Peter said and Hook nodded, "and I stayed only for a bit, but I realized, that when I went back with you to make sure you were alright, my body caught up with time pretty fast, and I matured, I knew I couldn't stay at Neverland".

"So you came back".

"Yeah, I've been in London for quite some time, I'd say less than you though".

"Can you explain what just happened back there?"

Peter sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets, "what happened is, because I matured, my little conscious was left behind in Neverland, it never diminished, what was left of the pixie went straight back to Neverland and took an evil form".

"Which is what I just saw, or let's say heard… Was you?"

Peter nodded at Hook's response, "yeah, he's spoken to me before, but I've chosen to ignore it, but the magic is too much for me".

"Why, can't you handle it anymore?"

Peter stopped abruptly and Hook stopped as well, the younger man's eyes stared straight at Hook and that's when Hook realized, Peter Pan was not anymore, "your magic is gone isn't it, you can't fly?"

"No matter how happy I can get, I can't fly anymore".

Hook felt a sudden guilt fill him, "but I'm not upset, it's not that bad, it makes me feel normal, when I looked back at what I use to be, I realized that I cut all ties from the chance of maturity and went with difference that I barely met anyone like me… Except for the Lost Boys, though they weren't like me, but I made them like me… Not growing old". Peter continued walking on, "I thought I could get away with it, but I need to kill my old self".

"How're you gonna do that?"

"That's the thing, I don't know".

Hook could hear the desperate plea in Peter's voice, "Oh, I have to head back, I've got someone back there" Hook said as he remembered Meesha, Peter smiled, "you found another woman?"

"Yeah, well we're not together".

"Hmmm, I saw Wendy, she's beautiful isn't she?"

Hook opened his mouth to speak, but decided to go against, "I'll let you go, please be safe, and I'll definitely see you around" with that, Peter walked off. Hook watched the young man walk away, Peter was different, but Hook now knew that he was no longer safe.

Hook stopped in front of the apartment room, Meesha smiled, "are you alright, you look a little dazed" she said, her brow crinkling gin concern and Hook couldn't help but giggle, "no I'm good, you're the first I've ever gone out with". Meesha smiled, "well, you're wonderful I'd have to say, you're not clingy and I like that… So, maybe we can go out another time".

"Yeah we should".

Then she leaned in and kissed him, it was amazing and slow, her lips were warm. Then she was gone, and Hook was left outside, he quickly rushed to his apartment and shut the door, "oh god you've gotten yourself into a lot lately haven't you James?" Hook said to himself, the room was silent. He moved over to the window and looks down on the street, the lamps were flickering, "time to go to bed old boy" he said and got changed. The bed was cold, but Hook didn't mind, it'll warm up soon. He closed his eyes.

 _"I'm glad to see you again", Hook opened his eyes to see that he was no longer in bed, but standing on a beach again, and he was wearing his pirate clothes, "no, no I can't go back!" He screamed and attempted to try and rip his clothed off, "there is no use in fighting Hook, you belong here!" The voice rang through his head, he could hear it, Peter Pan- well his Peter's conscious. Neverland was no longer the bright island that he once knew, it was dark place, clouds were rolling and he could hear thunder, "See what you've done to this island, it was a home, but now that you're gone the magic is gone as well, we need you back on the island"._

 _"I'm not returning just to make you happy!"_

 _He turned but realized he had nowhere to go, he was sleeping and this was all a nightmare, but wait, Peter had gone through this as well, "you may have got away with it a few hours ago, but I will return and I'll hurt anyone you love, and I'll take you and Pan with me!" A dark figure appeared in front of Hook, but this time it formed into a young boy, Peter, "tell you what, I can't get Pan, he's too strong, I'll make you a deal, you get Pan and I'll let you stay in reality". Hook was going to accept, but knew that he couldn't, not to Peter, though Peter had cut off his hand, he still gave it back, and he send him home, if he caught Peter and brought him to Neverland, Peter would have no chance of escaping, "I have no means of finding Peter, go fetch him yourself". The young Pan scowled at him, "you'll pay for this!"_

Hook lurched up in bed; he was out of breath, another nightmare? No, another message, this was, he had to find Peter fast.


	5. Chapter 5

It took Hook several days to even find Peter, and he also had more of those "nightmares". Peter was sitting in one of the café's, "Peter, we need to talk". Peter looked up from his paper, "you had more of those nightmares?"

"Yes, how'd you guess?"

"Well I think I told you to come to me if you had anymore nightmares… But I had them as well".

Hook sat down and raked his fingers through his hair, "that voice it was –".

"Yeah me, like I said before".

"Neverland is so different to before".

"And that's what's scared me the most, how much it's changed".

Hook looked down at his hands, the Neverland Peter wanted the reality Peter back, he wondered if Peter knew that, "the younger Peter wanted me to kidnap you and bring you to Neverland", Peter laughed, "oh well, there's no point, if you did kidnap me we wouldn't have any means of transportation, there's shouldn't be any pixie dust left if Neverland now". Hook frowned, "wait, how'd you know that?"

"I knew the consequence if I left Neverland, there was to be no magic".

"But then there's the younger you".

"I had a little left in me remember, and that's the only remaining magic there is".

Hook looked out the window, "so how're we gonna do this?" He asked, to be honest he was clueless and he'd never been clueless before and he wasn't liking it one bit. Peter put down the newspaper and folded his arms, "I don't know… Tell you what, if you go back into the nightmare, maybe ask how you can take me to Neverland –".

"Wait, you want to go back there?"

"Yeah, I'm the reason Neverland is like this, I should go back".

Hook stared at Peter in shock, "alright… I guess we can try".

Hook readied the bed and Peter sat on the sofa, "you ready?" Hook asked but Peter didn't answer, he already had his eyes shut, Hook quickly laid on the bed and closed his eyes, it took only a few minutes before he actually fell asleep.

 _"Ah, you're back, and it looks like you've brought someone with you". Pan could be heard, Hook looked around, his eyes landing on Peter, "how's it that you're in my nightmare?" Hook asked and Peter joined his side, "_ _ **our**_ _nightmare James, the reason why I'm with you is that we're connected, we've forever been connected because of Neverland" Peter said. The little Pan appeared in front of them, clapping his hands in delight, "well done Hook, you've got him for me". Pan took a step forward, "what do you want?" He asked and Pan smiled, "first you two must follow me" Pan turned and walked off, "why isn't he flying?" Hook whispered to Peter, "I think he doesn't have enough magic to fly at all".  
They moved through the forest at a quick pace until they stopped at a pool, the old tree house, "see how much has changed, all because you decided to leave Peter" Pan said to him, anger flashed in his eyes, "Hook, tie him up". Hook looked at Peter in panic, but Peter just nodded, his eyes telling him to do so. Hook grabbed the rope that Pan had for him and tied Peter to the tree, "you can stay or go" Pan said, he turned away from hook and was now facing Peter, his hand outstretched, "now, let's see why you've got left". Peter's scream echoed through the whole forest, Hook backed away in shock; red mist began forming around Peter and white glitter was being extracted from his body. "What're you doing? You're hurting him!" Hook screamed, "It doesn't matter, I need his core!" Hook rushed forward and grabbed Pans shoulder, "stop, that's enough!" But Pan wouldn't budge, Peter's scream grew louder, "I said that's enough! He has no core!" Hook screamed, Pan halted to a stop and Peter slumped against the tree, he was pale and his hair was turning grey, "what do you mean he has no core?" Pan seethed at Hook, who automatically backed away, "when he left Neverland, he grew older, the core inside him disappeared, you need that core for more magic, but you can't, it's gone" Hook said. Anger grew on the boy's face, "that's impossible!"_

 _"Nothing is impossible"._

 _Peter had regained his consciousness and was now standing, though he looked a little bit older, "how is it gone, that can't possible, how can I get the magic?" Pan backed away, fear was in his eyes and Hook found this moment to get to Peter, "can you walk?" Hook asked as he quickly undid the ropes, but Peter quickly slumped down though Hook caught him, "shit" Hook whispered as he struggled to keep Peter up, if Peter wouldn't have grown he would've been easier to hold. Pan was leaning against the tree now, his hands on his knees and his head was low, "this is useless" he said. Hook picked Peter up and quickly moved away, looking back a few times to see if Pan had noticed, he hadn't.  
"I'm sorry" Peter whispered and Hook looked at him, "what're you talking about?"_

 _"We shouldn't have done this, this is my business, and I got you into this"._

 _"But if I wasn't here, he would've killed you"._

 _They had reached the beach, "Hook, you need to go back, I'll stay –"._

 _"Peter, you're coming with me whether you like it or not"._

 _He placed him on the ground, "now close your eyes, and if I don't see that you've woken up, heck I'll slap you so hard". Hook closed his eyes, but knelt down and held onto Peter's hand._

Hook lurched off the bed, he was sweating and panting. Peter was staring at him, "afraid I was gonna beat the crap out of you?" Hook chuckled but Peter looked away from him, "we know now the reason, Pan doesn't need you at all, he needs me".

"Peter, don't be stupid, he needs both of us, if it's just you, I wouldn't let you go".

"Why won't you, we were enemies, what make you think we're not enemies now?"

Hook moved to the edge of the bed, "I won't let you go back because you don't belong here, and we're no longer enemies, you brought me back here and gave back my hand, you diminished everything that I hated about you, we're friends –".

"Just because you think we're friends well that's not what I see".

Anger filled Hook and stood up, "for crying out loud Peter, we're friends, what we had back there on Neverland was nothing; I finally get to see you for what you truly are!" Peter glared at him, "shut up".

"How dare you?"

"How dare I? I never asked to be your friend!"

Hook stopped, "well then Pan, what would you say about that? We can be mortal enemies once again if you want!" Peter shot up from the seat, but stumbled a bit, "leave me alone" Peter said, but Hook advanced on him, but just after he grabbed the poker from the fireplace, "come Pan, what about we start another one those memorable fights like before?" Peter leaned on the wall, trying to get away, "Hook stop".

"Why should I? We're enemies and you know me, I would never stop".

Peter stumbled to the ground, "James stop, please!" Hook hadn't realized that he had the poker raised, he lowered it down, seeing what was happening, the situation they were in, wasn't good. He threw the poker aside and knelt next to Peter, gently grabbing the younger man by the arm, "Peter I'm sorry, I didn't mean to". Peter was too tired to even move, "go away" Peter mumbled, "oh don't be like that Peter". Hook picked Peter up and put him on the bed, "you're tired" Hook said. Peter had fallen asleep when his head hit the pillow, Hook wondered if Peter was having the Nightmare, or he was sleeping peacefully, he didn't know, but he had an urge to close his eyes as well, but thought not. He had a lot on his plate, Pan was in a terrible mess.


	6. Chapter 6

Hook had helped Peter get back to his flat, but he was going to meet Meesha, she had asked if he would like another date with her, but not at an ice cream shop, a proper date, she had said, "have a nice night" Peter had said and Hook thanked him, it was getting darker anyway, Peter had slept for quite some time and Hook didn't want to wake him. He walked down the path to the apartments, he met Meesha halfway up the stairs, "hey, I'm done with work, wanna head out now?" Hook stopped, he was hoping he could slip a nap in, "okay, I'm not dressed well –".

"Oh don't worry, come on, I found a really nice place to eat".

Hook rushed after Meesha, but he slowed down when she led him down a, alleyway, "what're we doing?" She turned around, "we're heading to the food place" he frowned at her chosen words, "but, there's nothing in here" Hook said as he followed, suddenly she spun around, and smile spread across her face and she took of the coat and wrapped her arms around him, Hook's heart was fluttering, "kiss me" she whispered and Hook hesitated for a moment, he remembered _the thimble_ , the one that Wendy had created. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, surprisingly they were warm, he pushed her against the wall, feeling sudden flare of warmth inside him. Meesha hooked her legs around his hips so she could sit higher for Hook was pretty tall. He ravished her mouth and she raked her fingers through his messy curly hair. It was automatic, he went to undo his zipper, "come on you pirate, play with me!" Hook halted to a stop and stared straight at Meesha, "what did you say?" He asked, Meesha smiled at him, but it was a normal smile, her eyes began changing, "miss me?" Her voice was no longer womanly, but childlike, "shit" Hook said as he shoved himself away from her. She began changing, growing smaller and smaller, until it was no longer Meesha, but Pan, "oh god Pan, what the hell?" Hook yelled and the boy frowned at him, "what?"

"What'd you mean _what_? I almost had sex with you!"

Pan cocked his head to the side, "sex?"

"Oh for crying out loud forget it, how'd you get here?"

"Through your dream, well through Peter's dream".

Hook shook his head, "where's Meesha?" Pan shrugged, "I don't know, I think I accidently put her into Neverland".

"You son of a –".

Hook stopped wen Pan sighed, "I need Pan, show me to him".

"No, you can't have him, he's got no core –".

Pan put his hand up, "I'm not after his core I've found a way to get the magic out of him". Hook rolled his eyes at the boy, "why don't you just give up?" Pan glared at him, "I'm not giving up, and I'll be stuck on the dead island!" Suddenly Pan lunged at Hook, pushing him against the wall, "get off me you mangy bugger!" Hook yelled and he managed to shove Pan away and rush out of the ally, but he bashed into someone, and that someone was Peter, "what're you doing here? You're meant to be resting!" Hook said but peter shook his head, "there's someone else in the dream –".

"Her name is Meesha, Pan is here, he was disguised as her, and he said that he put her into Neverland, I've got to get her back!" Peter looked behind him, "Pan, I thought you'd never give up" Peter scowled at him; Pan had followed Hook out, "well, you're my only hope". Peter rolled his eyes at the response, "give Hook's friend back, and I'll go with you –". Hook moved in front of Peter, "no, Peter will not go with you".

"Then you won't get your friend back".

Hook was filled with rage now, how the hell did he get his hands on Meesha, "Hook that's enough, I can go, you need Meesha".

Peter pushed past Hook, the pirate wanted to grab Peter, stopping him from going, but he knew it was the only way on getting Meesha back, Peter looked back at him and smiled, "don't worry, I'll get Meesha back, she'll be there in the morning". Then Peter and Pan were gone, just like that, "and I'll come find you" Hook whispered before turning and walking back home.

 **Sorry about this really short, I'm a bit busy :)**


End file.
